(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus that can be realized through user's selection of a function necessary for the inkjet recording apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the case of performing printing onto a printing material by using an inkjet recording apparatus, a user of the inkjet recording apparatus selects functions necessary for the inkjet recording apparatus being used depending upon, for example, the type and quantity of the printing material or the contents of prints. However, desires of the user are variably ranged, so that it cannot be ensured that an inkjet recording apparatus meeting desires of the user can always be obtained. Ordinarily, in order to satisfy various desires of customers, a manufacturer responsively provides several types of lineups of inkjet recording apparatuses as, for example, popular models, high speed models, highly functional models. User's desires include a desire for barcode printing. In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-199432 discloses an inkjet recording apparatus that accomplishes barcode printing.